


River to sate away on

by Homoviatora fiki Narutowe (Homoviator)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Comedy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polski | Polish, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviatora%20fiki%20Narutowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesoła komedyja romantyczna ze świętami w tle i gościnnymi występami Orochimaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River to sate away on

RIVER TO SKATE AWAY ON

 

 

Uchiha Sasuke, od kiedy zginęła cała jego rodzina, nie lubił świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Bardzo dobrze pamiętał swoje pierwsze, "samodzielne" święta i piekącą samotność, od której nie potrafił uciec. Wyobrażał sobie wtedy, że ma na własność wielką, długą rzekę, która zamarza a on zakłada łyżwy i odjeżdża na nich het het, zostawiając cały lęk, ból i samotność całkiem poza sobą, unieszkodliwione i niegroźne. Marzył o tym, żeby ślizgać się w milczeniu i mijać niczym domki wszystkie zaognione uczucia, opuszczenia, zdradzenia, bezsilnej złości, żeby zostawić to wszystko w tyle, za sobą, daleko, a przed sobą mieć jedynie białą, zmarzniętą rzekę, skutą lodem, oferującą zapomnienie, zwolnienie z bolesnych myśli i wspomnień.

Sasuke bardzo szybko nauczył się korzystać z tej zamarzniętej rzeki jak z wyjścia awaryjnego. Całe święta spędzał ślizgając się po fantastycznym lodzie, uwalniając się od wszelkich niepotrzebnych, łzawych uczuć. Tak sobie dziewięcioletni Sasuke powtarzał, i byłby to robił prawdopodobnie dalej na przestrzeni swojego wypełnionego myślami o zemście życia, gdyby nie spotkał Naruto. Wtedy życie skomplikowało się nieco, jednak była to chyba komplikacja pozytywna.

"Choooodź zeeee mnąąąąą..." jęczał uparty głos, starając się przedrzeć przez mentalną blokadę Sasuke, który ze wszystkich sił starał się skupić na papierach, czekających na wypełnienie i dostarczenie Hokage od jakiś trzech godzin. Niestety, jego plan ignorowania jęków Naruto, zaczynał się właśnie załamywać i bardzo prawdopodobne stało się, że Tsunade dostanie swoje dokumenty o stosunkach politycznych między Piaskiem a Chmurą dopiero po świętach.

"Czemu jesteś taaaaki, draaaaniu?" zajęczał kochany, znienawidzony głos tuż przy uchu Sasuke, powodując u niego nerwowe drgnięcie i zrzucenie kilku papierów z biurka na granatowy, włochaty dywan.

Tak, jeżeli Naruto wbił sobie coś do głowy, trudno było mu to wyperswadować. Sasuke z początku reagował na prośby o towarzyszenie mu w świątecznych zakupach prezentowych suchym wykładem na temat konsumpcjonizmu w krajach znajdujących się pod wpływem komercyjnej globalizacji koncernów, które propagowały Święta, renifery i świętego Mikołaja jadącego tirami obwieszonymi choinkowymi lampkami. Naruto był odporny na tego typu wywody i tylko patrzył się na niego chwilę pustym wzrokiem, aby rozpocząć od nowa swoje uparte, jękliwe prośby. Spryciarz wyczuł, że gniewem i wybuchami złości nic nie zdziała już za pierwszym razem, kiedy próbował wrzaskiem zmusić Uchihę do kapitulacji i odwiedzenia centrum handlowego, żeby kupić prezenty "dla wszystkich znajomych". Z takimi atakami Sasuke dawał sobie radę nie raz, więc jego kamienna maska sfinksa została nienaruszona. Widząc, że taka taktyka nic nie zdziała, blondas zaczął okropne, jękliwe prośby, używając swojego najlepszego głosu chorego dziecka. Sasuke i na to był uodporniony, jednak i on musiał przyznać, że nawet jego super samokontrola zaczyna się załamywać pod wpływem piszczącego błagalnie Naruto. Szczególnie, gdy piszczenie trwało z krótkimi przerwami na sen i jedzenie ostatnie cztery dni.

Kochany, przerażająco twardogłowy młotek nie był głupi. I doskonale wiedział co robi.

"Nooooo choooodź, chociaż na goooodzinęęęę....Saaasuuukeeee..."

Uchiha zacisnął mężnie usta, gdy miękkie ciało kochanka przylepiło mu się do pleców a zimny nos połaskotał po szyi. Jeżeli ktoś się nie pojawi, jeżeli ktoś nie odwiedzi ich w tej chwili, Sasuke czuł to na pewno, skapituluje i już nigdy nie będzie mógł spojrzeć w odbicie w lustrze, zhańbiony poddaniem się komercyjnemu ruchowi świątecznemu, który sprawiał, że ludzie dostawali szaleju i biegali z przepełnionymi wózkami po marketach, kupując całkiem im zbędne rzeczy.

Prośby Sasuke zostały wysłuchane i przez drzwi rezydencji Uchiha wtoczyła się opatulona futrem Sakura flankowana przez objuczonego tysiącem toreb Lee, który posłusznie dreptał za miłością swojego życia i uśmiechał się promiennie, ilekroć Haruno stawała, aby poprawić jakiś pakunek, osuwający mu się z ramion. Para bez ceregieli wpakowała się do kuchni, w której Sasuke prosił o swój mały, prywatny cud.

"Hej, chłopcy! " powitała się różowowłosa dziewczyna, ściągając rękawiczki i rozmasowując zmarznięte palce. "Wesołych Świąt życzę! Cha cha cha, widzę, że pracuś jak zwykle coś skrobie w papierach a leń przeszkadza mu, jak może!"

Sasuke odburknął coś, co mogło być niegrzeczną formą poinformowania Haruno, że ktoś w tej ospałej osadzie pracować musi, ale Naruto zagłuszył go prześmiewczo-płaczliwym wrzaskiem.

"No Sakurka! Powiedz coś mu, bo nie chce ze mną nawet iść na świąteczne zakupy!!! " Naruto zamarkował afektowany pocałunek na czole Uchihy, ale ten tylko zaczerwienił się lekko i odsunął go delikatnym acz stanowczym ruchem. Nie lubił publicznie okazywać swoich uczuć, nawet jeżeli tak bliscy ludzie jak Sakura czy Lee wiedzieli o jego związku z Naruto i nie potępiali niczego.

Sakura i Naruto oraz Lee, który z ulgą położył wszystkie paczki na podłodze, wlepili w Sasuke oczekujące wyjaśnień spojrzenia, co tylko jeszcze bardziej zachwiało jego kontrolą. Oczywiście młotek zaraz wyczuł lukę w obronie swojego kochanka i nie zamierzał przepuścić takiej okazji.

"No Sasukeee, nie daj się prosić!" mamił, robiąc wielkie oczy i wyginając bezradnie usta w udawanym wahaniu. "Zrobię, co będziesz chciał! Będę wycierać buty przed wejściem, zmywać po sobie miski po ramen, zjem twojego kurczaka z curry, cholera, nawet posprzątam w swoim pokoju!!!! Tylko pójdź ze mną, prooooszę!"

Sasuke poruszył się niewygodnie pod błękitnym spojrzeniem, które zawsze rozluźniało jego samorzutnie nałożone restrykcje. Sakura z rozbawionym napięciem śledziła całą rozmowę, jeśli tak można nazwać całą gadkę, którą serwował Naruto, a Lee zerkał na nią łagodnym, miękkim wzrokiem. Uchiha był pewien, że Rock także przechodził podobne, pełne jęków piekło świątecznych zakupów, aż w końcu poddał się swojemu losowi. Może po prostu takie było przeznaczenie ludzi, którzy godzili się mieszkać ze swoimi ukochanymi, najbardziej irytującymi, drogimi najbliższymi.

Duże, wrażliwe usta kochanka wygięły się w doskonałą imitację podkówki a ciepła dłoń ujęła delikatnie jego zamarłe na stosie papierów, zmarznięte lekko palce.

"Chodź ze mną, wysprzątam cały pokój, obiecuję."

Sasuke westchnął wewnętrznie. Czuł, że przegrywa tą rundę, należało więc, zgodnie ze starą strategią dziel i rządź, wykorzystać do maksimum tę i tak beznadziejną sytuację.

"Pod łóżkiem też?" spytał słabo a błękitne oczy rozbłysnęły czystym szczęściem.

"Pod łóżkiem, za szafą, gdziekolwiek chcesz! Mogę nawet uprać w końcu mój strój do treningów! " zaczął szczebiotać coraz bardziej pewny zwycięstwa Naruto, szczerząc się uśmiechem do Sakury, która pokazała mu "viktorię" i przytuliła się do kiwającego ze zrozumieniem głową Lee. Błagalna mina z wygiętymi smutno ustami i wielkimi, mokrymi oczyma zniknęła z oblicza Uzumakiego jak wytarta ścierką.

"No, to chodźmy teraz, przecież jutro są święta! Nie możemy odkładać tego na ostatnią chwilę!!!!" krzyczał Naruto, wlekąc Sasuke do przedpokoju i zaczynając zawijać go w szeroki, zdecydowanie za długi szalik. " Cieszę się, że w końcu skapitulowałeś, przecież to nasze pierwsze, wspólnie spędzone święta będą!!!”

Wszyscy wylądowali przed drzwiami rezydencji Uchiha, pośród zamrożonego na kość białego, śnieżnego świata nagleni przez pokrzykiwania Uzumakiego, który zamykał właśnie drzwi, słusznie zauważając, że Sasuke nadal nie jest zdolny do żadnej koherentnej myśli, ogłuszony swoją własną słabością wobec roześmianego, kochanego potwora, z którym mieszkał przez ostatnie cztery miesiące.

Sakura podeszła do Sasuke i zmierzyła go rozbawionym wzrokiem, poprawiając paczki, którymi Lee został ponownie objuczony i znosił to z cierpliwością godną lepszej sprawy.

"A my tu wszyscy słyszymy już od dwóch tygodni, że wielki Uchiha nie zbłaźni się dołączając do korowodu konsumentów i wytworzonego przez korporacje i koncerny święta tandetnych światełek i płytkich, sztucznych wzruszeń!" odezwała się w przestrzeń, patrząc gdzieś nad głową Sasuke na wiszący nad wejściem wielki pniak jemioły. "No, no, ale chyba wiesz, na co się godzisz... W supermarketach jest teraz spory ruch... A ile zarazków ludzie wnoszą na swoich butach, płaszczach, czapkach...Pomyśl tylko, Sasuke-kun, tyle bakterii a tak mało sprzątaczy....no i te matki z płaczącymi dziećmi..."

Przez głowę Sasuke przetoczył się korowód wściekłych, krzyczących ludzi z wózkami, pełnymi choinek, czekoladowych mikołajów, zarazków, lampek, szalików, szynek i płaczących dzieci. Naruto odskoczył do swojego kochanka, który zrobił się nieco bledszy niż zazwyczaj, i ujął w swoje obute w grube rękawice wstrząśniętą twarz Uchihy, do którego zaczęło docierać, na jaką traumę się zgodził.

"Nie słuchaj tych diabelskich gadek, koi, i pamiętaj, wysprzątam cały pokój!" Naruto spojrzał złym zezem na roześmianą Sakurę, która machając na pożegnanie oddryfowywała już w stronę swojego domu, poprzedzana przez niemal niewidocznego zza góry toreb, Lee. " Idziemy, będziemy się dobrze bawić, a potem wysprzątam tak, że nie poznasz mojej sypialni..."

"I pod łóżkiem..." przypomniał cichym, drżącym lekko głosem Sasuke, dając się pociągnąć w stronę centrum Konoha. Naruto wydał z siebie zadowolone "yhy" i już brodził w źle zagarniętym śniegu, paplając coś o wspólnie spędzonym czasie, świątecznym nastroju i niespodziance, jaką będą wszyscy mieli, gdy otrzymają swoje podarki.

Im bliżej centrum handlowego byli, tym wolniej Uchiha szedł, wlokąc się po zaśnieżonej ulicy. W końcu stanął, zmuszając do zatrzymania się także zaczerwienionego od mrozu Naruto.

"Nie chcę tam iść." ogłosił z niejakim trudem ostatni członek klanu sharinganów, wpatrując się niewidzącym wzrokiem w jaśniejące neonami zbiorowisko sklepów, wokoło którego kłębili się roześmiani, zgrzani, spieszący się wyraźnie ludzie. W jego zmarzniętą mimo rękawic dłoń wsunęła się miękka łapka Naruto, ściskając lekko.

"Chodź, zrób to dla mnie!" szepnął blondas, już bez prześmiewczej nutki jęku i kpiny. "W święta powinno się przebywać z ludźmi, których kochamy jak najdłużej się da. Nawet podczas zakupów..."

Sasuke westchnął i dał się pociągnąć w stronę supermarketów. Wiedział, że ostatnio miał bardzo dużo pracy i musiał czasem do nocy siedzieć, wypełniając formularze po wykonanych misjach. Odbywało się to często kosztem Naruto, który będąc cały dzień w terenie, wracał do domu, tęskniąc za wspólnie spędzanymi wieczorami. Na samym początku, w pierwszych tygodniach ich wspólnego mieszkania, nie było wieczora, którego nie spędziliby razem. Całkiem zwariowany i nawiedzony blondas siedział z nim całe noce i towarzyszył mu nawet, jeżeli Sasuke nie poświęcał mu zbytnio uwagi, zajęty papierami. Po prostu siedział sobie obok niego, czasem przytulony do jego pleców, czasem tylko trzymając go za kraniec swetra, ciesząc się jego obecnością. Po jakimś czasie jednak znudziło mu się to i zamiast towarzyszyć swojemu "zimnemu draniowi" szedł spać, zostawiając Uchihę i jego pracoholiczne odruchy.

Trzeba przyznać, że Sasuke lubił pracować, gdy obok siedział przysypiający Naruto, zaczepiony o niego jakąś kończyną, aby "chociaż czuć, że nie jest w pokoju sam". Oczywiście nic blondasowi nie powiedział. Wolał, żeby jego kochanie było wyspane na misji, a nie nieprzytomne, przez co bardziej narażone na niebezpieczeństwa.

Sasuke westchnął ponownie, cierpiętniczo zaciskając usta. Naruto zasługiwał na więcej atencji. Tylko dlaczego w supermarkecie?...No, ale skoro sprawi mu to przyjemność...  
Weszli do wypełnionej szumem sali, oślepieni przez jaskrawe światło i od razu wpadli na matkę z dzieckiem, które już wykrzywiało buzię, wprowadzając się mentalnie w pierwszą fazę płaczu. Sasuke złapał nerwowe spojrzenie, jakie posłał mu Naruto, uśmiechający się przepraszająco. Rzeka ludzi, pędzących w nieokreślonym kierunku pociągnęła ich w stronę ruchomych schodów, gniotąc i niemal rozłączając ich ręce. Uchiha skrzywił się lekko, ale nic nie powiedział. Nie lubił okazywać swoich uczuć na forum publicznym, ale w tej sytuacji bezpieczniej było trzymać Naruto, bo rozłączeni mogliby się już w ferworze zakupów świątecznych mieszkańców Konoha, nie odnaleźć. Zresztą, forum publiczne nie zwracało uwagi na ich złączone dłonie, i gnało dalej w szalonym pędzie po wszystko, co chociaż luźno powiązane było z prezentami świątecznymi.

"Najpierw chcę kupić coś Iruce, najlepiej jakieś wystrzałowe bokserki, bo Kakashi wciąż napastuje go, że nie nosi żadnej erotycznej bielizny..." gadał zadowolony Naruto, zarumieniony ślicznie od gorąca, które panowało w przepełnionej hali. "No i coś dla Sakurki, cholera, to będzie problem...co można kupić dziewczynie? Jeśli jej także zafunduję jakąś wywrotową bieliznę, Lee skopie mi tyłek bez cienia litości..."

Sasuke jednym uchem słuchał trajkotania blondasa, natomiast reszta jego uwagi skupiona była na skanowaniu okolicy w poszukiwaniu ewentualnych zasadzek. Instynkt ninji nie dawał się uśpić nawet tak niewinnej, komercjalnie obciążonej czynności jak kupowanie prezentów, razem w tabunem rozwrzeszczanych, rozhisteryzowanych ludzi o błędnych oczach i nie zawsze świeżych oddechach. Naruto złapał go za ramię i wciągnął do jakiegoś pachnącego perfumami sklepu, po czym zniknął gdzieś, jak sen złoty, zostawiając Sasuke przed wielkim, fioletowo podświetlonym szyldem.

Zajęło mu dobre parę minut odszyfrowanie, co szyld obwieszczał.

"Dział bielizny..." wybąkał Sasuke, starając się opanować denerwujące uczucie dyskomfortu, gdy nagle dopadła go czarnowłosa piękność na wysokich obcasach, o długachnych rzęsach i wielgachnym....hm...biuście, jeśli tak można było nazwać wypychające do granic możliwości bluzkę kształty. Ekspedientka. Cholera. Sasuke opanował przemożną chęć ucieczki, coraz mocniej uświadamiając sobie, że otoczony jest przez wszelkiego rodzaju majtki, staniki, paski do pończoch i inne, bieliźniane gadżety damskie. Przełknął nerwowo i rozejrzał się rozpaczliwie za swoim zagubionym w ferworze walki Naruto.

"Czego szukasz, przystojniaczku?" spytała ekspedientka, trzepocząc rzęsami, od których, zgodnie z prawami fizycznymi, wszystkie koronkowe staniki powinny zlecieć z wieszaków. Sasuke opanował chęć udzielenia jej odpowiedzi, że poszukuje swojego blond chłopaka, który jak ostatni cymbał zmusił go do uczestniczenia w tej całej świątecznej szopce, a teraz postanowił zniknąć i zostawić go na pastwę losu...Wybrał jednak opcję milczenia, słusznie konkludując, że będzie ona bezpieczniejsza. Zawsze była.

"Hm hm, pewnie potrzeba Ci porady, bo chcesz kupić swojej dziewczynie jakiś fikuśny prezent bieliźniany?"

No, może nie zawsze. Sasuke patrzył jak zaczarowany, jak ekspedientka pochyla się uwodzicielsko nad ladą, wypinając rozkosznie...echm...biust, po czym już wyraźnie kokietując, ponownie trzepocze rzęsami.

"A jaki ma rozmiar twoja przyjaciółka? Dajmy na to, taki jak ja?"

Wyperfumowana, miękka dłoń przemknęła po policzku Sasuke, który odskoczył od lady jak oparzony, klnąc na święta, supermarkety, przedświąteczny tłok i wygłodniałe ekspedientki w dziale damskiej bielizny. Gdy silne, umięśnione ramiona złapały go, chroniąc przed upadkiem, niemal z ulgą usłyszał znajomy, zachrypnięty lekko, radosny głos.

"No nie, powiedziałbym, że jego dziewczyna w tym porównaniu wychodzi raczej... cha cha... płasko!"

Sasuke strzelił w roześmianą, rumianą twarz kochanka wściekłym spojrzeniem, po czym tym samym, zimnym wzrokiem przyszpilił ekspedientkę, która zmieszana wyraźnie, oddaliła się pospiesznie, stukając obcasami w kierunku kolejnych klientów i mamrocząc przeprosiny.

"Ale żeś miał minę, panie Uchiha, mówię panu! " rechotał Naruto, ledwo stojąc i nie mogąc opanować drgawek śmiechu. "Wielki Anbu zaatakowany przez ekspedientkę działu bielizny damskiej! Jak powiem to Tsunade, popłacze się ze śmiechu, cha cha cha!!!"

Sasuke zmarszczył się, pomagając blondasowi utrzymać pozycję pionową. Był zły na siebie, że dał się tak łatwo wytrącić z równowagi, i to po raz drugi tego dnia.

"To przez ciebie, młotku, nie znikaj mi sprzed oczu tak nagle! Zresztą, nie powinieneś być zazdrosny?"

Naruto spojrzał na niego zabawnym wzrokiem, po czym zamknął oczy i wyrecytował formułkę, w sposób denerwująco podobny do dzieci, dukających wierszyki, których nie rozumieją bądź rozumieć nie chcą.

"Nie mam powodu do zazdrości, bo skoro z tobą jestem, to muszę ci ufać bardziej niż komukolwiek innemu. Ludzie mogą uważać cię za osobę pociągającą fizycznie, to jeszcze nie powód do zazdrości i scen." blondas skończył swoją formułkę, która dziwnie przypominała jedną z wyuczonych na pamięć lekcji, jakie prowadził Iruka. Może zresztą tym właśnie była. Umino był sekretnym spowiednikiem blondasa w kwestiach miłości, wiec była tym wręcz na pewno. "A tak w ogóle, to przecież przybyłem ci na odsiecz i uratowałem twoją cnotę przez złymi zakusami damskiej bielizny. Nie masz co się dąsać."

Sasuke spojrzał na promienną, radosną twarz swojego kochanka, i zastanowił się, czemu właściwie on tego rozgadanego ponad miarę kpiarza o wyglądzie aniołka z piekła rodem i oczach jak dwa błękitne jeziora, kocha.

"Przecież wiesz, że nigdy cię nie zostawię, panie Uchiha."

Aha, to było to. Sasuke uśmiechnął się lekko, wywołując na i tak już rumianej twarz jeszcze więcej rumieńców.

"Ale za moje zniesławienie musisz mi zafundować loda..." szepnął cicho a lico Naruto stał się jeszcze bardziej czerwone. Uchiha westchnął wewnętrznie. Kochał rumieńce tego zwariowanego, całkiem niezrównoważonego blondasa prawie tak samo jak wprowadzanie go w emocjonalno-erotyczną konsternację.

"...takie miętowe, w małych kubkach. Widziałem je gdzieś przy wyjściu."

Naruto spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem i wybuchnął śmiechem tak zaraźliwym, ze stojący obok klienci, zagrzebani wśród różnorakich slipach, majtkach i biustonoszach, odwrócili ku nim głowy i uśmiechnęli się wyrozumiale.

"Kupię ci nawet duży kubek tych twoich lodów, słońce." powiedział blondas i pociągnął Sasuke, wyprowadzając ich ze sklepu ponownie w strumień pędzących ludzi. Jego rumieniec zredukował się już tylko do małych, różowych plamek na kościach policzkowych.

"Nie." zaoponował Uchiha, pozwalając, aby jego uśmiech się poszerzył. "Chcę mały kubek i chcę się nim z tobą podzielić."

Wiedział, że Naruto lubi dzielić z nim małe rzeczy, od kubka herbaty, zaczętego ciastka, pidżamy i klapków, po pastę do zębów. Sasuke niechętnie poddawał się tym rytuałom, zbyt ceniąc sobie walory higieniczne i estetyczne, jednak uśmiech blondasa wart był czasem więcej niż owe zahamowania razem wzięte.

Gdy dopchali się do stoiska z lodami Sasuke znalazł wolne miejsce przy stoliku a blondas poszedł zakupić "Miętowe Szaleństwo", po czym wrócił, z tryumfem piastując mały kubek z dwoma łyżeczkami. Uchiha spokojnie zaczął jeść, skoncentrowany całkowicie na miętowej ostrości loda. Może te zakupy to nie był aż taki zły pomysł. Naruto patrzył na niego zabawnym wzrokiem dobre kilka minut, nie ruszając swojej części loda a jego błękitne oczy rozjaśniły się zadowolonym blaskiem.

"Czy mówiłem ci już, że chcę, żebyś był matką moich dzieci?"

Sasuke zakrztusił się i upuścił łyżeczkę, za którą natychmiast zanurkował pod stół. Gdy spod niego wychynął, był tego pewien, jego twarz miała kolor zdrowego buraka.

"Co??!!"

"No więc chcę." oznajmił beztrosko Naruto, ściskając mu dłoń pod stolikiem.

"Młotek. Będę kiedyś musiał zakneblować ci te twoje rozgadane usta!"

"Do tego będziesz musiał mnie chyba związać." zaśmiał się hałaśliwie blondas, zabierając się za swoją część roztopionego już nieco loda. Twarz Sasuke rozjaśniła się w pełnym uśmiechu.

"Nie wiedziałem, że masz chęć, żebym cię związał." wymruczał niskim głosem, o którym wiedział, że działa na blondasa stymulująco na więcej niż jeden sposób. Naruto zarechotał, potrząsając całym stolikiem i wzburzając innych użytkowników lodziarni.

"Nie wiedziałem, że masz chęć mnie związać." odparł z prostotą, oblizując powoli łyżkę i upewniając się, że ma skupioną na sobie pełną uwagę Uchihy.

Uśmiech Sasuke poszerzył się.

Następne trzy kwadranse były jednym, wielkim chaosem przepychających się ludzi, krzyków, kłótni kochanków, którzy niezbyt udatnie wybierali dla siebie prezenty, płacz dzieci i błoto, które już całkowicie pokryło podłogę centrum handlowego, przyprawiając Sasuke o odruch poszukiwania mopa i zabranie się za walkę z bakteriami. Naruto śmiał się z niego, że wybiera się z mopem na słońce i ma obsesję na punkcie czystości, na co odpowiedział mu, że ktoś, kto mieszka w tak zabałaganionym pokoju jak Uzumaki, nie ma obsesji, ale za to nie ma także zmysłu powonienia, inaczej by tam nie wytrzymał.

Już mieli zacząć się kłócić, dogryzając sobie przyjacielsko, co pomagało w przeciskaniu się przez tłumy klientów, gdy Sasuke w morzu głów wyłowił długie, czarne, lśniące włosy i blond czuprynę, których wolałby już nigdy więcej nie widzieć. Naruto przypomniał sobie właśnie, że nie kupił nic Konohamaru i skręcił do działu sportowego, zresztą nie było sensu go denerwować tym, że dwa stoiska dalej stali sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic Orochimaru i Kabuto.

Wyglądali zwyczajnie, tak zwyczajnie jak psychopata i nawiedzony szpieg mogli wyglądać. Sasuke statystycznie wiedział, że po tym całym fiasku z jego pieczęcią i głupim podążaniem za siłą, Orochimaru ostatecznie został pokonany i pod nadzorem Tsunade i Anko mieszkał teraz w Konoha, przechodząc coś na kształt resocjalizacji. Po swojej klęsce żadna z osad nie chciała obu drani u siebie, wylądowali więc ponownie tutaj, złamani i zniszczeni tak, że Hokage ulitowała się i woląc ich mieć na oku niż gdzieś skrytych i knujących za plecami, przyjęła do swojej osady. Anko pozwoliła im zamieszkać u siebie, mając pieczę nad dwoma niebezpiecznymi elementami, które przy dłuższym oglądzie, nie tyle były niebezpieczne, co zagubione i chorobliwie samotne. Przy odpowiednim nadzorze byli nawet dla Konoha przydatni, zważywszy, że siła Orochimaru sławna była we wszystkich granicznych krajach i nikt nie ośmieliłby się zaatakować osady, w której znany legendarny Wąż rezydował.

Tak więc Kabuto pracował z Shizune przy trudnych przypadkach zranień i chorobach, a Orochimaru, rzadko bo rzadko, wysyłany był na misje kategorii A. Tsunade nie chciała nieprzydatnych darmozjadów, ale nawet ona musiała przyznać, że obaj panowie sprawowali się lepiej niż dobrze a ich kompetencje, znane w całym świecie ninja, dużo ułatwiały, jeśli chodziło o politykę. Nikt nie chciał drażnić Węża, ukrytego w swoim dawnym leżu.

Sasuke obserwował ukryty za stoiskiem gazet, jak Kabuto wkłada do ich wózka trzy zgrzewki piwa i jakieś płyty CD, podczas gdy Orochimaru wrzuca tak jakiś kosztownie wyglądający szlafrok, po czym całuje medninję prosto w usta, uśmiechając się na widok osłupiałych przechodniów. Wąż nigdy nie odznaczał się skromnością i pruderią, jeżeli chodziło o sprawy erotyki i etykiety. Sasuke westchnął. Powszechnie wiedziano, że Orochimaru i Kabuto byli ze sobą w sposób daleki od miłości platonicznej, a większość kobiet w Konoha, pomimo przerażającej sławy Węża, żywiła duże zainteresowanie drapieżnym, potężnym i dzikim senninem, który dzięki swoim sztuczkom nie wyglądał na więcej niż na dwadzieścia pięć lat. Plotki głosiły, jakoby Orochimaru, Kabuto i Anko żyli sobie szczęśliwie w trójkącie, jednak nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co się w domu mistrzyni Mitarashi dzieje.

Orochimaru oderwał się w końcu z westchnieniem od Kabuto, który wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz upaść z braku tlenu, po czym para ruszyła dalej na swoją prywatną wędrówkę w poszukiwaniu prezentów. Sasuke wysunął się zza gazet. Nareszcie coś się działo. Spojrzał jeszcze ostatni raz na swojego kochanego młotka, który zajął się całkowicie jakimiś dziwnymi piłkami do kosza, po czym ruszył za podejrzanymi. Jako Anbu musiał być czujny na świąteczne ruchy jednostek co najmniej podejrzanych. Przepraszam, Naruto.

 

/////////////////////////////////

 

"Już mam dosyć tego Uchihy, łazi za nami od pół godziny." prychnął Orochimaru, wrzucając do kosza trzy pary skórzanych, czarnych, seksownych majtek i dwa pejczyki. Może Konoha nie miała najlepszych seks shopów w kraju, ale lepsze to niż nic. Kabuto uśmiechnął się i poprawił okulary, dorzucając paczkę prezerwatyw o smaku truskawki.

"Pewnie znudziło mu się chodzenie i słuchanie trajkotania Naruto, więc wybrał się na samowolną misję, pod tytułem "Obserwacja podejrzanych elementów w czasie wolnym od zadań specjalnych". ocenił medninja i sięgnął do najwyższej półki po parę kajdanek. W całym procesie jego kożuch i koszula podjechały do góry, ukazując kawałek umięśnionego, gładkiego brzucha. Orochimaru chwilę mierzył wzrokiem ujawniony szerszej publice fragment ciała kochanka, po czym bez wahania złożył na nim pocałunek, zakończony lekkim ugryzieniem.

Kabuto zwinął się odruchowo pod dotykiem ust Węża i uśmiechając się nadal pogładził czarne, rozsypane po drogim, skórzanym płaszczu włosy. Inni klienci seks shopu spojrzeli się dziwnie na parę, po czym zamruczeli coś z dezaprobatą, pospiesznie chowając swoje nowo nabyte "dobra" do świątecznych toreb i kierując się do wyjścia.

"Zgubmy wreszcie ten przeklęty ogon, Uchihę." westchnął Orochimaru, poddając się pieszczocie Kabuto i wyprowadzając go z działu Sprzętów Relaxu Aktywnego. " Działa mi na nerwy, jak gapi się na nasz mały teatr uczuć."

"Dobra, prowadź, mistrzu."

Orochimaru uśmiechnął się na swoją starą ksywę i wyplątując uprzednio dłoń Kabuto ze swoich włosów pocałował ją lekko, po czym złożył ręce w pieczęć.

 

/////////////////////////////

"Cholera, uciekli!..."

Sasuke patrzył w osłupieniu na miejsce, na który jeszcze przed sekundą Orochimaru migdalił się z Kabuto. Rozejrzał się po dziale z zasłonami, niepewny, czy właśnie tam skręcił jego "niebezpieczny element”, gdy nagle, tuż obok ucha, odezwał mu się nieco zdenerwowany, chropowaty głos.

"Dlaczego się zgubiłeś?"

Chyba instynktownie Sasuke wyciągnął ręce i chwycił Naruto pociągając go w długi, zdecydowanie za mocny uścisk razem z wszystkimi torbami, którymi jego koi był obładowany. Blondas radośnie przylgnął do niego, nieprzyzwyczajony do publicznych manifestacji uczuć Uchihy, jednak szybko sytuacja okazała się niekomfortowa na więcej niż parę sposobów.

"Puść, dusisz mnie...nie mogę oddychać...No, powiedz dlaczego..." Naruto rozejrzał się dookoła, wyraźnie zawiedziony. "...zostawiłeś mnie dla firanek?!"

Sasuke puścił blondasa, wyraźnie zmieszany swoim impulsywnym uczynkiem. Chyba obnoszenie się ze swoimi uczuciami na wierzchu było zaraźliwe i Orochimaru chodził teraz gdzieś po Konoha, i roznosił tę swoją niepoprawną obyczajowo zarazę. Uchiha wzdrygnął się i spojrzał w oczekujące odpowiedzi, błękitne oczyska, już mrużące się złowrogo.

"Śledziłem Kabuto i Orochimaru... nie powinni tak bez nadzoru chodzić po pełnym ludzi centrum handlowym..." nawet w uszach Sasuke takie wyjaśnienie brzmiało śmiesznie i żenująco. Niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu.

"Och, a zrobili coś?"

"Nooo nieee, kupili piwo, szlafroki, akcesoria do "aktywnego relaksu", papierosy, odżywkę do włosów i kilka płyt..." Sasuke spojrzał złym wzrokiem na mamroczącego przeprosiny klienta, który popchnął niechcący Naruto, który obładowany jakimiś kolorowymi paczkami, zachwiał się i pewnie by upadł, gdyby nie silne ramię Uchihy.

"Uważaj pan gdzie chodzisz!" fuknął Uchiha i odwrócił się ponownie do blondasa. "W sumie nic ważnego...co kupiłeś, koi?"

Naruto uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaczął recytację, przepychając się przez tłum za pomocą toreb.

"No więc Kakashi dostanie nowe, limitowane wydanie "Icha Icha Paradise". Żebyś wiedział, ile się naużerałem, żeby to dostać, cholera, nie chcę wiedzieć, co tam ten stary zboczony sennin wypisuje...Tsunade ma śliczny, nowy stanik z jakiejś zagranicznej firmy, która podobno jest ostatnio modna wśród kobiet z jej rocznika, cha cha cha...Konohamaru dostanie nową piłkę do kosza, bo ostatnio piszczał, że stara mu się zniszczyła, Gaara kaktusową herbatkę ziołową, dobrą na bezsenność. Lee dostanie ochraniacze na kolana, a Iruka ma super ekstra seksowne bokserki w serduszka, ze specjalnym...he he...otworem do..." Naruto poruszył sugestywnie brwiami a Sasuke przewrócił oczyma. Tak, jego młotek dorównywał zboczeniem nawet Orochimaru, jeśli nawet go nie przerastał.

"Najwięcej problemów miałem z dziewczynami, diabeł wie, czego chcą...Hinacie dam ślicznie wyprofilowany kunai, chociaż mam dziwne wrażenie, że ofiaruje go ona Neijiemu, więc nie wiem...O CHOLERA JASNA!!!”

Sasuke podskoczył niemal, słysząc głośny okrzyk zgrozy z ust swojego kochanka, który stanął pośród kotłującego się tłumu i zaczął blednąć. Uchiha podszedł do niego, bacznie zaglądając w spanikowane nagle oczy i ostrożnie wyjmując część paczek ze zdrętwiałej dłoni.

"Co jest, źle się czujesz? Mówiłem, do diabła, że takie miejsca są niezdrowe i groźne...zarazki..."

Naruto drgnął i zmrużył po lisiemu oczy, po czym ujął Sasuke za ramiona i zaczął nim potrząsać.

"Jakie zarazki! Uchiha, zapomniałem o prezencie dla Sakurki!!!! Ona mnie zabije!!" to mówiąc Naruto rozejrzał się dookoła, puścił Sasuke, po czym zanurkował w tłum kłębiących się ludzi, zostawiając Uchihę samego, osłupiałego, z pękiem toreb, dyndającym u ręki.

 

////////////////////////////////

Naruto dość szybko odnalazł dział bielizny damskiej, w którym rezydowała wciąż ekspedientka o wielkich atrybutach i długich nieludzko rzęsach. Wiedział, że kupić Sakurce prezent w tym miejscu było co najmniej niebezpieczne, zważywszy na chorobliwą zazdrość Lee, ale naprawdę nie miał innego pomysłu. Czas gonił, centrum zamykano za dwadzieścia minut, w czasie których musiał kupić coś pasującego Sakurze i odnaleźć porzuconego gdzieś Sasuke, który gotów się obrazić i już nigdy nie pójść z nim na zakupy. Naruto przyspieszył kroku i tuż przed wejściem do sklepu wpadł na wysoką figurę w czarnym, skórzanym płaszczu.

"No, no, kogo my tu mamy, mały Lis...proszę, proszę..." odezwał się niski, dziwnie znajomy głos. "A ja już myślałem, że ty i ten natrętny Uchiha już sobie gdzieś poszliście...robić...he he...rzeczy przyjemniejsze."

Naruto spojrzał na Orochimaru, opanowując zdenerwowanie, które budziło się w nim ilekroć widział Węża. Tak, Tsunade i Anko może mogły wytrzymywać na co dzień z błyszczącym, kpiącym spojrzeniem, ale blondas nie sądził, żeby było to możliwe dla kogokolwiek innego.

"Co robisz, Lisie? Kupujesz damską bieliznę dla swojego chłopaka?" spytał Orochimaru, mrużąc oczy w rozbawieniu. Kabuto uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do Naruto, który przyjął pozę pewnego siebie luzaka i wygiął usta.

"Kupuję prezent dla koleżanki, a co, nie wolno, panie wężowy uśmiech?"

Kabuto i Orochimaru spojrzeli po sobie dziwnie. Wąż poruszył się nerwowo a medninja wyłamał palce w dłoni jednym ruchem, po czym ze stonowanym uśmiechem zaczął tłumaczyć, że oni szukają właśnie prezentu dla Anko i Tsunade, nie za bardzo mają pomysły co kupić, no i padło na staniki a ponieważ średnio się znają na bieliźnie damskiej, może mógłby im pomóc...

Orochimaru prychnął pogardliwie i objął posesywnie Kabuto, ogarniając go długim, silnym ramieniem.

"Mów za siebie, medyku! Ja się znam na damskiej bieliźnie, ale dziewcząt dużo młodszych niż jakaś podstarzała Tsunade czy nawiedzona wojowniczka Anko, która rzeczy tak kobiecych jak seksowna bielizna nie nasza." ogłosił oblizując wargi i zerkając na wywieszone na wystawie kolekcje biustonoszy. Naruto słuchał całej rozmowy z lekko otwartymi ustami, dziwiąc się, że świąteczny nastrój sprawił, że on i jego niegdysiejsi wrogowie gwarzą sobie przyjacielsko o prezentach. A potem pomyślał, że nie ma sensu się nad tym zastanawiać, tylko wykorzystać sytuację.

"No to zrobimy tak. Ponieważ tak się składa, że wiem, który numer nosi Tsunade, bo sam jej tutaj już kupiłem prezent, ja powiem wam, jaki to rozmiar a wy pomożecie mi wybrać coś dla Sakury..."

"To ta mała z waszej drużyny, ta bez żadnej specjalnej właściwości...ehh, Haruno, tak?" Orochimaru zaśmiał się na widok obruszonej miny Naruto i machnął lekceważąco ręką.  
"Nie pień się tak, Lisie. Wiem, jakiego rozmiaru potrzebujesz dla swojej małej koleżanki..." nacisk na słowo "małej" był tutaj wyraźnie obraźliwy, ale Naruto postanowił go zignorować.

Przez moment panowie patrzyli na siebie podejrzliwie, mierząc się wzrokiem graczy pokerowych i obliczając na ile bezpiecznie jest zaufać byłemu wrogowi. W końcu ciszę przerwał Kabuto wskazując na góry damskiej bielizny piętrzącej się w sklepie i zegar, który wskazywał, że czasu na decyzję mają coraz mniej.

"Dobra, zgoda. Dawaj ten numer stanika Tsunade i bierz Orochimaru, niech wskaże Ci coś, ehem, odpowiedniego."

Współpraca zespołowa poszła im lepiej niż ktokolwiek by przypuszczał. Naruto patrzył z nieukrywaną zazdrością, jak Wąż sprawnie przebiera w rozmaitych kompletach damskiej bielizny i wyławia z ich spętlonej góry śliczny, jasnozielony kostium, ani zbyt wyzywający ani zbyt pruderyjny, odsłaniający dokładnie tyle ile trzeba. Kabuto z uznaniem pokiwał głową widząc, jak blondas ze śmiechem wskazuje im prawie największy z sklepie rozmiar stanika, taki, w który Tsunade weszłaby bez bólu i wyglądała, jeśli nie nieprzyzwoicie, to co najmniej uwodzicielsko. Przeszukując z Naruto rozmaite koronki medninja natrafił na delikatną, frywolną haleczkę na ramiączka, którą od razu przysądził Anko.

"Kabuto, skarbie, jak będzie wyglądać wojowniczka jej klasy w takiej różowej tandecie?" spytał kpiąco Orochimaru, kierując ich zdecydowanie ku kasom. "Zaszlachtuje cię, gdy tylko otworzy ten prezent, cha cha!..."

"Anko może nie wygląda, ale zawsze pragnęła być kobiecą kobietą. Może niezbyt jej to wychodzi, ale się stara...ech...jak może." bronił Mitarashi Kabuto, ignorując uszczypliwość i ze spokojem ładując prezenty do ich wypchanego już koszyka." Jeśli masz inny plan, mistrzu, możemy dać jej jedną parę twoich skórzanych majtek."

Orochimaru nie wyraził zgody na odebranie sobie swoich skórzanych akcesoriów, mruknął tylko coś o tym, że tej żylecie Anko przydałoby się coś czarnego i z łańcuchami. Kabuto ułagodził go krótkim pocałunkiem, na widok którego Naruto zagapił się na chwilkę, po czym odwrócił się i bez pożegnania zaczął szybko iść w stronę wyjść.

"Hej, Lisie!" zawołał za nim Orochimaru, obejmując ramieniem Kabuto i nie podnosząc nawet głowy znad wyraźnie intrygującego go karku medninji. "Twój chłopak jest piętro niżej w dziale z książkami, czuję jego czakrę. Tak w ramach rewanżu to mówię. Nie podoba mi się myśl, że nawet przez moment byliśmy zmuszeni do..he he ..współpracy..."

"Mnie też nie bardzo, ale mimo wszystko wesołych świąt." huknął prześmiewczo Naruto i pokazując obu zniesmaczonym panom odpowiedni palec, zbiegł po schodach do swojego ukochanego. Był pewien, ze Sasuke nie uwierzy mu, gdy opowie, co się mu przydarzyło w dziale damskiej bielizny, i z kim.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Odrzucili zaproszenia na świąteczne kolacje, które kolejno wystosowali do nich Kakashi i Iruka, potem Sakura i Lee a na końcu Anko, której halka tak przypadła do gustu, że jeszcze tego samego wieczora zadzwoniła z podziękowaniami i zaproszeniem. Sasuke śmiał się, że podobnie jak Naruto Mitarashi nie zdzierżyła i otworzyła prezenty przed gwiazdką.

Naruto siedział przy stole w kuchni, syty i zadowolony, i patrzył jak Sasuke sprząta ze stołu. Nie chcieli organizować nic wystawnego, tylko spędzić ze sobą miły, cichy, wigilijny wieczór, więc nie przenosili się z jedzeniem do pokojów, optując za tym, że kuchnia jest przytulniejsza niż granatowe pokoje rezydencji Uchiha. Naruto czuł przyjemne ciepło, ogarniające go całego i mające coś wspólnego nie tylko z fizyczną duchotą w zaparowanej kuchni a z jakimś dziwnym, ogólnym poczuciem bezpieczeństwa. Uchiha pół nocy gotował i piekł ciasta, żeby przez następne dni nie robić nic, tylko "pobyć sobie bez przeszkód ze swoim ulubionym wariatem". Zaszczyt blondas docenił w pełni.

"Dobrze, że przynajmniej umiesz gotować. To równoważy chociaż trochę twoje wady." wyraził swoją opinię Naruto, wpychając sobie do ust piernika, i odprowadzając wzrokiem Uchihę, krzątającego się koło zlewu.

"Szkoda, że ty nie masz żadnej umiejętności, żeby zrównoważyć swoje wady." odparował Sasuke, wycierając dłonie w ścierkę, zmuszając blondasa do wstania z jego wygodnego miejsca i ignorując urażone spojrzenie kochanka.

"Złośliwy drań!" fuknął Naruto dając się pociągnąć do pokoju. "Wiesz, skoro jestem tak okropny, możesz mnie z powodzeniem zastąpić niepłaską ekspedientką!"

Sasuke zaśmiał się, widząc naburmuszoną minę blondasa, i zmusił go do zajęcia miejsca na wielkiej, granatowej kanapie w salonie. Naruto kątem oka spostrzegł, że w kominku pali się ogień a bezpośrednio nad nim wisi sporych rozmiarów jemioła, jakby mając ogarniać sobą jak największą przestrzeń, i dawać jak najwięcej szans na pocałunek. Uzumaki gapił się przez chwilę na zielone listki, po czy przeniósł wzrok na Sasuke, który stał przed nim z wyciągniętą dłonią, w której trzymał, zapakowany w kolorowy papier w gwiazdki, prezent.

Naruto zmrużył oczy w lisie szparki, mierząc podejrzliwie Uchihę, który jak rzadko wyglądał na zdenerwowanego i, jeżeli można użyć do niego tego określenia, niepewnego.

"To dla mnie?..." spytał powoli blondas, jakby nie mógł połączyć faktu wyciągniętej w jego kierunku ręki z prezentem, który trzymała. "A...ale ja tobie nic nie kupiłem... bo myślałem... Cholera, zapomniałem w tym wszystkim o najważniejszym!!!"

Sasuke uśmiechnął się sztywno i nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

"Otwórz..."

Naruto zapominając o swojej konsternacji rzucił się do rozrywania papieru i jego, rozszerzonym nagle do rozmiarów spodków, oczom ukazała się ładnie wydana wersja "Alicji w krainie czarów". Przez chwilę w salonie panowała cisza, przerywana tylko trzaskami palącego się w kominku drzewa.

"Kupiłeś mi "Alicję w krainie czarów"...szepnął Naruto nie mogąc oderwać oczu od pobladłej nagle, trójkątnej twarzy Sasuke, w której lśniły niepewnie i trochę defensywnie czarne oczy.

"Nie miałem zbyt wiele czasu...no i pamiętałem, że mówiłeś kiedyś, że nigdy tego nie czytałeś a to dobra lektura na nudne wieczory...no i pomyślałem..." Sasuke tłumaczyłby się dalej obronnym tonem, gdyby nie szybki, rozmazany ruch i Naruto, który rzucił się na niego i przewrócił ich obu na miękką kanapę, całując go z rozmachem w usta.

"To najwspanialszy prezent, jaki dostałem!!!" wrzasnął blondas, wkręcając mu głowę pod brodę i obejmując z całych sił, tak, że Sasuke na parę radosnych sekund przestał mieć możliwość oddychania. "Dziękuję, teges tam teges, a ja, jak kołek ostatni, nic dla ciebie nie mam..."

Uchiha uśmiechnął się do blond włosów, pachnących cynamonem i zasypujących mu twarz. Powoli objął umięśnione ciało, leżące na nim miłym ciężarem o zdecydowanie erotycznym zabarwieniu.

"Obiecałeś mi wysprzątać swój pokój. I pod łóżkiem, i za szafą, i wyprać swój kostium do treningu...Jeśli dobrze liczę, to są cztery prezenty."

"Jesteś nawiedzony, draniu." zaśmiał się bez tchu Naruto i uniósł głowę, aby pocałować krótko uśmiechnięte wąsko usta, i położyć się na powrót na swojej żywej poduszce.

"To ty jesteś nawiedzony, że potrafisz żyć w takim bałaganie!" odparł spokojnie Sasuke, po czym zaatakował unoszące się na nim usta. Przez dobre parę minut całowali się powoli, ale z zacięciem, walcząc o dominację nie tyle z chęci górowania, co dla przyjemnego dreszczyku rywalizacji. Ręce błądziły gorączkowo po plecach, gniotąc ubrania, mierzwiąc włosy i zapuszczając się pod koszule i paski do spodni. Gdy oderwali się w końcu od siebie, ich oddechy były przyspieszone a podniecenie dawało się już wyczuć bez patrzenia na regiony, które zwykle je ujawniały.

Sasuke patrzył jak zaczarowany na unoszącą się nad nim twarz, zarumienioną, z opuchniętymi, zaczerwienionymi od pocałunku, wilgotnymi ustami, o błękitnych, teraz pociemniałych pożądaniem oczach, i poczuł, że rozumie cały ten przedświąteczny rwetes. Przecież nikt nie poszedłby z narażeniem życia i zdrowia do zatłoczonego centrum handlowego, gdyby nie miłość do bliskich, którym chce się zrobić przyjemność. Te pędzące dziko tłumy pędziły tak, bo chciały ucieszyć tych, których kochały. Nigdy tego nie rozumiał, ale teraz, patrząc na wrażliwą, otwartą twarz Naruto, gapiącego się na niego z bliska z zadowolonym grymasem, zaczynał pojmować. Święta. Tak, chyba o to chodziło.

"Mówiłem Ci już, że cię kocham?" spytał z głupia frant Naruto i nadal studiował twarz uwięzionego pod nim Uchihy.

Nie, byli razem ponad cztery miesiące, ale słowo na "k" nie przechodziło im przez gardło. Zwyczajnie nie potrafili go używać, Naruto nikt tego nie nauczył a Sasuke miał z tym zbyt wiele nieprzyjemnych wspomnień. Wiedzieli, co do siebie czują, bez wyznań czy górnolotnych słów, przez jakąś milczącą ugodę nie dopominali się o wyznania i romantyczne deklaracje. Tacy już byli, pragmatyczni, ironiczni i nauczeni, że takie rzeczy lepiej ukrywać niż się z nimi obnosić, nawet przy najbliższych. Nagłe wyznanie Naruto wstrząsnęło nimi oboma. W sumie można się było tego spodziewać po gadającym bez ustanku blondasie.

"Wydaje mi się, że ja ciebie też..." zaczął Sasuke, ale błękitne oczy zmierzyły go groźnym spojrzeniem i, o ile było to możliwe, przybliżyły się jeszcze bardziej. Uchiha odwrócił wzrok, powstrzymując uśmiech, który mimowolnie wypływał mu na twarz. Jego spojrzenie padło na przysłoniętą nieco blond włosami jemiołę, wiszącą nad nimi wielkim bukietem.

"No dobra... wiem na pewno..."

"He he, wiedziałem!" wrzasnął mu prosto do ucha Naruto i na powrót umościł się mu pod brodą, mrucząc cicho jak zadowolony kot. Sasuke zawsze zastanawiał się nad tym dźwiękiem, który blondas wydawał, ilekroć się do niego przytulał. Delikatne, mrukliwe furczenie, które najpierw przeszkadzało mu spać a do którego obecnie był już tak przyzwyczajony, że nie mógł już spać bez niego. Budziło go to z rana, i usypiało wieczorem, zadowolone mruczenie gdzieś z głębin organizmu Naruto, który w ten właśnie sposób reagował na bliskość Sasuke, z którym Uchiha nauczył się żyć i które nauczył się kochać. Może miało to związek z Lisem, nigdy nie pytał.

Sasuke położył obie dłonie na plecach swojego zwariowanego kochanka, pełnego niespodzianek nawet natury fizjologicznej, wyczuwając delikatne drżenie, połączone z mruczeniem. Leżeli tak chwilę w milczeniu, wsłuchani w swoje ciała, senne i rozluźnione, patrząc spod przymkniętych powiek na pełgający po kominu ogień.

"Chcesz, żeby poczytać ci dzisiaj "Alicję w krainie czarów"? spytał Naruto, wyciskając na szyi Uchihy miękki, mokry pocałunek.

"Nie będziesz miał dzisiaj wolnej ręki do trzymania książki."

"Och, a co będą robić moje ręce?"

"Będą przywiązane do łóżka."

Naruto mruknął z uznaniem i zaczął się wiercić, czego efektem były ich, już po chwili złączone, erekcje, które stanowiły świadectwo, że owszem, dobrze zrobili zostając tej nocy w domu, oraz, że bezpieczniej będzie zdjąć nagle przyciasne i niewygodne spodnie.

"Wiedziałem, że kawał z ciebie zboczeńca, Sasuke!" wysapał Naruto, ocierając się powoli o dolne partie Uchihy, który westchnął cicho i zaczął powoli wyłuskiwać go ze swetra. "To była kwestia czasu, kiedy wyznasz mi, że chcesz mnie związać i wykorzystać na tle seksualnym, hm?"

Sasuke ujął zaróżowioną twarz swojego kochanka i wycisnął mu na ustach długi, rozkosznie ciągnący się pocałunek.

W świętach jednak coś było. Trudnego do wyjaśnienia, ale nie oszukujmy się, to było dopiero ich pierwsze wspólne Boże Narodzenie. Jeszcze wiele przed nimi. Dowiedzą się wszystkiego, czego potrzebują, razem. Zamarznięta rzeka, po której Sasuke uciekał tyle razy od uczucia samotności, gniewu i żalu, nie była już potrzebna, podobnie jak śnieżno białe, zimne zapomnienie, jakie niosła. Teraz Uchiha miał swój mały, ciepły kawałek prawdziwego świata, leżący na nim i pomrukujący cicho, i nie zamierzał wypuścić go z rąk dla fantazjowania o ucieczce. Teraz chciał stawić czoła temu, co przyniesie mu jutro, wsparty na swoim kochanym, okropnym potworze, który właśnie obserwował go czujnymi oczyma, nauczony doświadczeniem, że nie należy dawać mu zbyt dużo czasu na zamyślanie się, bo grozi to permanentną depresją i melancholią. A tego nie chcieli oboje.  
Naruto cmoknął głośno w blade czoło Sasuke i potarł nosem o jego włosy.

"No i jak, przenosimy się do sypialni, twojej jeśli łaska, bo moja jeszcze nie zaznała swojego "prezentu świątecznego", che che che... Jeśli tego nie zrobimy, może być za późno a kanapa nie ma odpowiednich do związywania echm...oparć...Cholera, mogłem kupić Ci jedną parę takich skórzanych gatek, jakie miał Orochimaru...Hej, on coś jeszcze mówił o łańcuchach, ale wiesz, chyba raczej miał na myśli Anko...Nie chcę wiedzieć, co oni tam razem w trójkę wyprawiają...Faktycznie to wszystko wygląda jak trójkąt! No patrz, nie wierzyłem, że takie przypadki zdarzają się na prawdę!! Chociaż te skórzane wdzianka i łańcuchy...eee, tam, wygibasy jakieś, zwykły szalik też jest dobry, nie?...To jak, idziemy do tej sypialni, czy mam tutaj zakwitnąć? Słuchasz mnie w ogóle, panie Uchiha???"

Sasuke spojrzał kochająco na swojego wpaniałego, rozluźnionego w zadowoleniu kochanka, leżącego na nim w sugestywnej pozie, i z leniwym uśmiechem postanowił zaraz po związaniu Naruto także go zakneblować.

 

///////////////

I tak Tsunade dostała aż trzy staniki (bo Kakashi też kupił jej jeden;); Iruka przez swój prezent nie mógł dwa dni prosto chodzić, bo Hakate pokochał jego nowe bokserki; Lee już pierwszej nocy zdarł z Sakury jej wdzianko w sposób wielce pożądliwy acz destrukcyjny, i nie dało się go już żadną miarą naprawić; kobieca w swojej haleczce Anko, ku ogólnej uciesze współlokatorów, obiła ich pejczykami, po czym odbyła z nimi porządny, wigilijny seks pod przewróconą choinką a sąsiedzi Sasuke i Naruto mieli w końcu upragnione ciche święta, bo już bali się, że tak jak zwykle będą zmuszeni do wysłuchiwania wokalizacji seksualnych Uchihy i Uzumakiego.

end  
Wesołych Świąt wszystkim:) HO HO HO  
HOmoviator

2004/2005


End file.
